Boucle d'Or et les trois Brown
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Pendant que les Brown sont absents, Bright goûte leur porridge et essaie leurs lits. Enfin... SLASH Bright/Ephram, TRADUCTION de la fic de hyperfocused.


_Disclaimer : Everwood appartient à Greg Berlanti et à la Warner Bross._

**Original : **Goldilocks And The Three Browns, par hyperfocused, disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : // hyperfocused . livejournal . com / 57679 . html  
**Pairings : **Bright/Ephram. Mention de Madison/Ephram et Andy/Linda.

**Traduction **benebu, septembre 2009.

* * *

**Boucle d'or et les trois Brown.**

Utilisant la clé qu'il savait qu'Ephram gardait coincée entre les deux dernières lattes de la balancelle du porche, Bright Abbott ouvrit prudemment la porte d'entrée des Brown. Il n'aurait pas _tout à fait_ parlé d'entrer comme un voleur ; il savait qu'il aurait été le bienvenu s'il y avait eu quelqu'un.

Secouant la neige de son blouson de ski, et la décollant de ses semelles, Bright s'introduisit dans la cuisine des Brown. Il lança un 'hello !' juste par sécurité.

Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre de réponse, et il n'en reçut aucune. Ephram avait dit qu'ils étaient tous supposés quitter la ville.

Delia était en excursion avec sa troupe de Brownie ou ses Guides Princesses Indiennes, ou quoi que diable Amy ait été quand elle était petite fille. Bright se souvenait seulement de l'avoir vue danser partout, toute en plumes et paillettes – quelque chose qu'il aurait pu trouver intéressant à une certaine époque si elle n'avait pas eu huit ans et été sa sœur.

Le Docteur Brown était parti aider sa tante Linda à ouvrir une clinique quelques villes plus loin. Une bonne affaire pour les malades et les nécessiteux, se dit Bright, mais pas ce qu'il appellerait une escapade romantique.

Encore qu'un week-end seuls tous les deux semblait prouver qu'ils sortaient effectivement ensemble, malgré les protestations de Delia et l'horreur de son père à cette idée. A quel point est-ce que les choses pourraient se compliquer si lui et Ephram… et le père d'Ephram et sa tante se mariaient. Ça l'embrouillait rien que d'y penser. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de le faire de toute façon. Ephram ne pensait pas à _lui_ de cette façon.

Ephram, le meilleur ami qu'il ait au monde (maintenant que Colin était mort), passait la nuit dans le nouvel appartement de sa petite amie. Bright pensait que c'était terriblement injuste. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait qu'il n'avait pas ? A part des seins d'enfer – oui, il remarquait toujours – un talent musical, et un appart' à elle ? Peu importe. Bright savait ce qu'elle avait. Elle avait Ephram.

Mais vraiment, cette fille n'était pas vraiment un cadeau. Elle menait son monde à la baguette, et avant de décider qu'Ephram avait l'étoffe d'un petit ami, elle l'avait traité comme un gamin. Bright se demanda si elle lui avait découpé sa viande en morceaux pendant leurs dîners d'amoureux. Et puis, elle avait un nom presque aussi bête que lui. Madison. C'était un président, ou une rue. Au mieux, on l'avait appelée comme ça à cause d'un poisson. Dans un film de Disney, pour l'amour du ciel. Au moins Bright était un prénom qu'il tenait de la famille.

Enfin, il avait promis de servir d'alibi à Ephram, alors il lui offrait une couverture. Andy pensait que son fils passait le week-end à skier avec Bright ; quelque chose qu'il considérait comme parfaitement sûr et innocent. Bright aurait voulu qu'ils aillent réellement skier, qu'ils campent ensuite dans un chalet bon marché. Il eut une image rapide mais pas du tout innocente d'eux deux partageant un sac de couchage, comme ces types dans la pub pour une voiture, suspendue au flanc d'une montagne. Enfin, il pensait que c'était une pub pour une voiture. C'était peut-être pour une barre chocolatée.

Il s'imagina la longue route vers le chalet. Ephram n'aurait pas de gants, bien sûr. Il protesterait que ses mains n'étaient pas froides, mais Bright ne le croirait pas. Il dirait seulement 'bouge pas', et réchaufferait les longs doigts fins d'Ephram dans ses mains plus grandes. Puis, il tendrait à Ephram les gants de cuir noir qu'il aurait apportés juste pour lui.

Bright s'imagina Ephram qui râlerait parce qu'il n'y avait pas de bonnes stations radio, et Bright s'excuserait que sa fourgonnette n'ait pas de lecteur CD. Et puis, ils chanteraient au son de la radio quand même. Il s'imagina comment ce serait, quand Ephram s'endormirait, penché contre lui, et comment il tournerait la tête et sentirait ses cheveux, puis passerait son manteau autour de ses épaules au cas où il aurait froid.

C'était plutôt facile de servir d'alibi à Ephram. Ses propres parents étaient trop préoccupés avec Amy et ses derniers exploits de dépressive pour lui prêter trop d'attention. Il avait seulement dit qu'il allait chez Ephram pour étudier, sachant que personne ne lui demanderait quand il reviendrait. Il avait serré les dents quand son père avait dit « Je ne sais pas comment toi et ce garçon êtes devenus amis, mais au moins il vaut mieux que son père. Ce que ta tante lui trouve… »

« C'est un chic type, papa. Et les gars de l'équipe ne se sont pas exactement montrés sympas maintenant que je ne suis plus l'un d'entre eux. Ephram se fiche bien de trucs de ce genre. »

Harold l'avait regardé d'un air plein de compassion, puis avait dit, « Tu sais, tu pourrais toujours… »

« Non, papa, je ne pourrais pas. » Bright ne savait pas pourquoi son père ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Ça ne semblait tout simplement pas bien d'utiliser Colin de cette façon. C'était des paroles en l'air, de toute façon. Les choses avaient changé pour lui. _Il_ avait changé. C'était à peine s'il se sentait toujours la même personne.

Il n'allait pas s'appesantir là-dessus maintenant, cependant. Il avait faim, et la maison des Brown était toujours un bon endroit pour dénicher un petit quelque chose à grignoter. Bright trouva une boîte en carton de poulet au curry, et goûta une bouchée. Ouch, trop fort. Il essaya une cuillerée de Vanille Nature pour compenser, mais se retrouva avec un mal de crâne causé par la glace. Trop froid ! Finalement, il remarqua le reste de pizza dans sa boîte, sur le plan de travail. Deux tiers d'une croûte fine, bœuf et olives noires. La préférée d'Ephram. Il la renifla, puis haussa les épaules.

« On ne peut pas laisser ça se perdre, » se dit-il. C'était juste comme il aimait.

Bright la fit glisser sur une assiette, et s'assit pour manger, attrapant la BD – le _manga_, se corrigea-t-il – qu'Ephram avait laissé sur la table. Il n'y comprit rien. Ennuyé, il le reposa, remarquant alors l'empreinte graisseuse qui tâchait la créature sur la couverture. Et zut. Ephram allait faire la gueule.

Il faudrait qu'il emmène Ephram au Tenth Planet et qu'il le laisse choisir un exemplaire de remplacement. Hum, ça pourrait être marrant. Regarder Ephram s'exciter sur les drôles de types en couverture de ces BD japonaises était amusant. Regarder Ephram s'exciter, point, était excitant.

L'esprit de Bright l'emmenait vers un endroit très agréable.

Sa faim satisfaite pour le moment, Bright s'étira, et se leva pour chercher un truc à faire. Il ne se sentait pas _vraiment_ coupable d'espionner les différentes pièces de la maison des Brown. Ce n'était pas comme si un des Brown cachait un cadavre quelque part, ou quoi que ce soit de bizarre dans ce genre. C'était seulement que Bright s'ennuyait.

Il alla d'abord dans la chambre du Docteur Brown. Plutôt ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Une pile de livres médicaux sur la table de toilette, quelques cravates jetées sur le lit. Il aurait parié que la mère d'Ephram l'avait aidé à choisir laquelle porter, quand elle était en vie. Bright ne savait pas ce que son père aurait fait sans sa mère.

Il s'assit sur le lit un moment, sentant la planche que sa Tante Linda avait probablement suggéré au Docteur Brown de glisser dessous. Bon sang, c'était trop dur à son goût, mais peut-être que c'était ce dont vous aviez besoin quand vous deveniez vieux et que votre dos faisait des siennes.

Ensuite, il jeta un œil à la chambre de Delia. Il s'attendait presque à une mer de volants et de rose, comme la chambre d'enfant d'Amy dans son souvenir. Au lieu de ça, il vit des taches de couleur : la collection de casquettes de base-ball au mur, la pile de feutres et de dessins à moitié terminés sur son bureau. Il se demanda quelle casquette était sa préférée ; probablement celle qui manquait à l'endroit le plus proche de la porte. C'était une petite artiste douée, aussi. La seule chose qu'elle ait en commun avec Amy était son lit, recouvert d'un couvre-lit rose et moelleux. Beaucoup trop doux et trop mou à son goût.

Il remarqua une photographie sur sa table de nuit. Une jolie femme, portant un pull blanc et des perles. Il savait que ce devait être leur mère. Les mêmes perles (du moins il le présumait) dépassaient de la boîte à bijoux couverte de papillons sur la coiffeuse de Delia.

En y pensant, Bright était triste. Delia était une môme si chouette, et elle avait traversé l'enfer. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer perdre sa mère comme ça, surtout quand il avait été petit garçon. Et elle n'avait pas perdu les pédales comme sa sœur avec Colin. Ça devait être bien pire, de perdre sa mère. Delia était – c'était quoi le mot qu'il avait appris dans son cours de préparation aux SAT ? – résiliente. Il savait qu'elle avait un petit béguin pour lui, et il fit le vœu d'essayer de toujours être gentil avec elle. Comme il ne l'avait probablement pas été avec Amy, quand ils étaient enfants. Pas que quiconque puisse lui en tenir rigueur, probablement. C'est différent quand c'est votre _propre_ sœur.

Finalement, non sans agitation, Bright ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Ephram. Elle était couverte de posters de groupes dont il prétendit avoir entendu parler, et d'artistes classiques dont l'existence ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Il regarda dans le placard, passant la main sur les rangées de chemises et de t-shirts aussi sombres que les vêtements de Delia étaient clairs. Certains était doux et passés ; de toute évidence ses préférés. Bright inspira profondément, mais ne sentit qu'une légère odeur de lessive. Il ne savait pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Certains des vêtements portaient toujours des étiquettes, et ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à ce que Bright associait au style d'Ephram. Il s'imagina que Madison n'avait pas été étrangère à leur choix. C'était bien une fille, d'essayer de changer un mec comme s'il était sa poupée Ken personnelle.

Se sentant un peu moins à l'aise, pour des raisons qu'il n'aurait vraiment pu expliquer, il fit le tour de la pièce, attrapant des objets ici et là avant de les reposer. Sa mère lui aurait dit qu'il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il avait voulu percevoir quelque chose d'Ephram qu'il n'avait pas encore obtenu d'Ephram lui-même. Il avait le sentiment qu'il y avait tellement plus à savoir, tellement plus qu'il apprécierait. Une fois, en regardant Ephram lors d'un récital, son père avait dit, « Ce gamin a autant de couches qu'un millefeuilles. »

« Et moi, papa ? » avait demandé Bright.

« Oh, mon fils. Je t'aime, mais profond ? Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es un éclair. Un gâteau d'anniversaire, peut-être. »

Parfois, son père était un connard.

Le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi commençait à baisser, et Bright se surprit à bâiller. Son manque de sommeil des quelques jours passés le rattrapait. Le lit d'Ephram se révéla particulièrement confortable. Ni trop dur, ni trop mou. Ça ne poserait certainement pas de problème s'il s'étendait simplement un petit moment. Personne n'en saurait rien. Ephram n'était pas supposé revenir de son 'voyage au ski' avant demain.

Remontant la couverture de flanelle sur lui, Bright s'abandonna au sommeil. Rien qu'un inst…

--

La pièce était presque entièrement dans le noir quand Bright se réveilla, sursautant à cause d'un bruit. Ephram était penché sur lui. « Salut, Boucle d'Or, » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, se frottant les yeux et jetant un œil au réveil.

« C'est amusant, ça devrait être ma réaction, » dit Ephram, l'air plus amusé qu'en colère.

« Je suis désolé. Tu… tu n'étais pas supposé être encore de retour. Attends un peu – Boucle d'Or ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Je dirais que c'est le nom qui convient. Il y a quelqu'un qui a dormi dans _mon_ lit. »

Son état à moitié éveillé voulait dire pour Bright que son censeur interne était toujours endormi. « Je voudrais bien, » dit-il, assez fort pour qu'Ephram l'entende.

Ephram lui adressa un drôle de regard, puis soupira. « Merci, j'imagine. Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fais là ? »

« C'était bizarre à la maison, Amy faisait sa crise. Je voulais seulement ne pas être là-bas. Je savais que tu serais pas là mais tu sais, je me sens… à l'aise, ici. »

« Je peux voir ça. »

Son cerveau ayant finalement repris du service, Bright réfléchit, et demanda, « Attends un peu, mec. Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fais là ? Est-ce que toi et Madison n'étiez pas supposés inaugurer son nouvel appartement ? »

« Ouais, mais non. Elle a décidé de rompre avec moi, plutôt. Elle a dit que c'était une erreur. Qu'elle m'aime bien, mais qu'elle voit bien qu'on n'est pas faits pour rester ensemble. »

Bright tint sa langue, se retenant de dire à Ephram, « Je te l'avais bien dit. » Au lieu de ça, il tapota le lit près de lui, et dit « Ça craint. Tu mérites mieux que ça. »

« Je crois qu'elle a raison. »

« C'est une pétasse, mec. Je l'ai toujours su. »

Ephram baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Bright, elle a dit que c'était à cause de toi. »

Bright pâlit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je t'ai aidé à la draguer. »

« Je sais que tu l'as fait. Elle a seulement… elle a compris que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, et moi non plus. Je crois qu'elle l'a su avant que je ne le sache, en fait. »

Le cœur de Bright tambourinait comme une de ces figurines mécaniques de singe. Et il pouvait quasiment sentir Ephram vibrer à cause de la tension. « Elle a su quoi, au juste ? » demanda-t-il, se tournant pour le regarder. Ça pouvait être la fin de tout. De leur amitié, et de tous les rêves qu'il avait eu qu'il deviennent jamais plus que des amis.

« Ça. » Ephram attendit un moment, puis se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« OK, Ephram ? » commença Bright. « Première chose, ne m'appelle pas Boucle d'Or. Et deuxième chose, » continua-t-il, « _ça_, ça me plaît bien. »

--Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps--


End file.
